Belated Birthday
by Ila Way
Summary: Tsuna missed Hibari's birthday and decided to wish him happy belated birthday. But he has to get a Hibari birthday present first, right? 1827 soft shounen ai. Specially made for a friend. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TSU-CHAN! xD


Title : Belated Birthday  
Author : Ila Way!  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing: 1827  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any financial profit from it.

THIS FIC IS EXTREMELY MADE FOR TSU-CHAN! (Tsuki no Akebono) HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, TSU-CHAN! THIS IS FOR YOU! (11. Nov) Hope you liked it. ^_^

* * *

**Belated Birthday**

"What? Hibari-san's birthday was 5 days ago?" Tsuna asked himself, not believing that he had missed Hibari's birthday. Last week was a very busy week with Reborn's training and studying for exam. He had totally forgotten about his lover's birthday. He sighed, looking at the calendar. Why hadn't he notice this larger Hibari name he marked on the calendar earlier. Now what he was supposed to do? "Maybe I could find him a present and a cake. Then, I could wish him happy belated birthday and wish that he would not be mad at me or something," he said thoughtfully.

"But… what should I get for him?"

He walked to his desk, aiming for his wallet and to the closet for a sweater. He put on the sweater and run downstairs. Being your daily Tsuna, he tripped half way through and fell face first. Ignoring the pain on his now reddened cheek, he proceeded to go the kitchen, hoping to find his mother there. And he was lucky to find that his mother is there, cutting a carrot for dinner. At first he just stood there, thinking. But then he brave himself and asked, "Mom, what do you get for dad when it's his birthday?"

"Ara, Tsu-kun? Are you buying a birthday present for someone?" asked his mother back, smiling at him while happily preparing the ingredient for tonight's dinner.

"Uhm-uh, you can call it something like that…" he replied, looking down at the floor.

"Who is it for, Tsu-kun? Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto-kun?"

"Uhm… no."  
"Ah! I know! Your boyfriend?"

"Mom!"

"Ara ara, Tsu-kun, don't be shy. I don't mind you having a boyfriend," beamed Nana happily. "In fact, Tsu-kun, maman thinks that you should find one since you are too clumsy and too weak to protect yourself."

Tsuna sighed in defeat and muttered 'it's okay' before he proceeded in walking to the front door. But then he heard his mom shouted from the kitchen, "Tsu-kun! Maybe you could get him a scarf since it's winter!" Tsuna smiled at the idea and tied his shoe laces.

"Thank you, mom!"

"Come back before dinner, Tsu-kun!"  
"Okay! Bye!"

He ran out of the house and straight to the merchandise store. When he was there he was a lot of adorable plushies. He couldn't resist himself and went straight to the plushie section. He started looking at them one by one and some of them really caught his attention. He took three of them and smiled before going to the scarf section. His smile widened when he saw a dark purple scarf.

"Hibari-san's flame colour is purple. I think this is perfect for Hibari-san!"

After getting what he wanted, he went straight to the cashier and pay for his stuff. Then he ran back home. But in the middle of his way back home he remembered that he hadn't bought the gift wrapper. Silently he cursed himself and turned back to the store once again. When he finally got to the store once again, he saw Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa in the store. He stiffened at the door, wondering if he should just ignore them and get the gift wrapper as fast as he could or run now to the next nearest shop. He surveyed the area only to find that only this shop is opened. The other are closed. He wonder why does the others closed at these time. Silently cursing himself for being so unlucky.

"Oya, isn't that Vongola?" Mukuro smirked, his eyes fixed at the brown haired boy.

'Oh, good. Now he noticed me and I even haven't went in yet' Tsuna thought sarcastically.  
"H-hi, Mukuro," he greeted slowly before walking pass Mukuro and went straight to the gift wrapper section.

"Oya? What are you doing here, Vongola?" asked Mukuro, amused.

Tsuna didn't answer him but he just grabbed the nearest gift wrapper he could get his hand on, it's a pale orange gift wrapper with fluffy bird decoration. The bird almost looked like hibird. Tsuna laughed slowly at the thought. Then he noticed at everything around him turned dark. He frantically turned around to find that there's nothing there. It was too dark, he didn't even saw the ground. He wonder if he is even on a ground.

"M-Mukuro?" he said stutterly. His eyes are darting right and left, frantically searching for anybody.

"Oya, Vongola. Now you're paying attention to me?"

"M-mukuro! What are doing? Is this an illusion?" asked Tsuna, scared.

"Kufufu, Vongola. Yes, of course. But still, you're trapped in," laughed Mukuro.

"Mukuro! Let me go!"  
"Oya? What's the rush? Is today someone's birthday?" asked Mukuro.

"N-no. Just… Just let me out. I'm tired of this and I needed to bake a cake after this or else I'll never get to finish it," explained Tsuna, sighing.

"Oya?"

"Mukuro! I need to go home!" plead Tsuna.

"Kufufu, Vongola. Then, go. Break it like you has done before," said Mukuro.

Tsuna sighed and frowned. He wanted to cry now. What has he done wrong? Oh, god. Tsuna closed his eyes and began thinking on how to separate this illusion from real. But he didn't know what to do. His head are all messed up with 'Oh my god, what kind of cake should I bake for Hibari-san? Will I be able to please him? Will he be mad of me forgetting? How can I go out?' and so. But then he felt something crept under his skin. And out of nowhere there are suddenly lotus flower trying to strangle him. He quickly took his dying will flame and swallowed it.

"Mukuro, you better stop this or I'll bite your head off!"

"Oya? Vongola, you want to bite me?" replied Mukuro with a purr. "If you do, I'd happily let you."

"MUKURO! STOP THIS INSANITY! WHY ARE YOU ENJOYING MY MADNESS, YOU MASOCHISTIC SADISTIC CRAZY PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Oh yes, he learned that from Gokudera.

Then, everything around him turned back to normal, revealing a pouting Mukuro with unamused Chikusa and Ken behind him.

"That's not very nice of you to say something like that, Vongola," Mukuro complained.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean it," apologized Tsuna weakly. He really didn't mean it. He's just suddenly mad. He didn't know why.

"Oya? You're apologizing?"

"Yes, sorry. I'm in rush. That's why. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to," said Tsuna with big puppy eyes to Mukuro. He hoped this worked. He had tried this on Gokudera and Yamamoto and it worked on them. Mukuro almost blushed at Tsuna's puppy look but his pride didn't let him. Then he smirked at boy.

"I'm not accepting," he said firmly.

"What? No?" Tsuna asked, stunned.

"Yes. Unless if you kiss me. I'll forgive you if you do," said Mukuro, smiling.

Tsuna widened his eyes. A kiss?

"Wha! A kiss?"  
"Yes, a kiss. Or do you want more?"

"No-no. A kiss would be fine," sighed Tsuna softly.

"Very well then"

Tsuna came close to Mukuro to kiss his cheek. He then grabbed Mukuro's shirt to bring him down to kiss him. Mukuro was a lot taller then him. When his lips almost touched Mukuro's cheek, Mukuro moved his head and he kissed Mukuro's lips instead. Mukuro kissed back in a flash before Tsuna pulled back and punch Mukuro square on his face, sending him flying to the nearest wall.

"Mukuro! What was that!" said Tsuna, wiping his lips with his sleeves.

"Ouch, that hurts, Vongola," whimpered Mukuro.

"How dare you hurt Mukuro-san!" screamed Ken.

"I'm leaving! And this time I don't care if it hurts! You deserve it!" with that Tsuna stomped to the cashier and leave the Kokuya gang alone.

He looked at his watch and noticed that it's late so he ran back home. In his way back home, he suddenly thought that he should really buy a cake instead of making one since he's short on time. Groaning he turned back and ran to the bakery shop. In his way there he spotted Mukuro and the gang again. Oh, god.

"Vongola! You came back to me! Did you miss me that much already? Are you going to confess to me now?" said Mukuro, acting all shy with the last one spoken.

"Shut up, Mukuro. I'm going to the bakery shop," replied Tsuna, running passed Mukuro, again.

"Vongola, you're so mean!" whined Mukuro before asking, "Can I come with you, Vongola?"

"NO!" Tsuna said sternly before leaving Mukuro with a death glare this time.

So now our Tuna fish is running straight to the bakery shop. At the shop he found,

"Tsuna-san! You're here!" screamed Haru happily. Before Tsuna could do anything, he was hugged by Haru, who claimed to be Tsuna's future wife.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun. What brings you here?" asked Kyoko, smiling happily at him.  
"Maybe Tsuna-san missed Haru and is searching for Haru! Oh, Tsuna-san, you're so romantic!" said Haru before Tsuna could say anything.

"Ah, uhm, that, actually I'm buying a birthday cake for… for… for my mom's friend. Do you know which one of these is good?" asked Tsuna.

"As expected from Tsuna-san! He is so nice for buying his mother's friend's birthday cake! Tsuna-san, Haru loves you even more!" said Haru happily.

"A-ah, thanks I guess?"

"Oh, about that Tsuna-kun, maybe you could get this blueberry cake. It's very delicious. Trust me," said Kyoko, pointing on a blueberry cake.

"Ha hi! I think this strawberry cake is better!" protested Haru, pointing in the other cake.

"That one is good too," pointed Kyoko to another cake.

"I also think this one is good, Tsuna-san!" pointed Haru to another cake beside the cake Kyoko has been pointing.

'Ah, asking them won't do any help.' Thought Tsuna alone when the two girls proceeded to point almost every cakes there. 'And I needed to get one fast. So, I'll just take this since this doesn't have too much icing on top of it. And it is not over decorated.' Thought Tsuna, eyeing a blueberry cake.

"Uhm, thanks Haru, Kyoko but I think I'll take this one," said Tsuna, smiling while pointing on his choice.

"Ha hi! Tsuna-san has a very good eye! This one is really delicious! Haru remember eating it and crying in happiness!"

"You cried eating it?" asked Tsuna.

"Yes, I did!"

"I did too, Tsuna-kun. It's really good," said Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan too?"

"Yes, but it only worked once. Because after that you get used to the taste and it became a bit boring. But it's still good. Nice choice, Tsuna-kun. Your mother's friend will be happy," praised Kyoko.

"Thanks," Tsuna replied, blushing a bit.

After paying for the cake and successfully getting rid of Haru who's latching and won't let him go, finally Tsuna got back home successfully. At home, in hurry, he wrapped his presents and the cake box before writing down a message on the birthday card. But, he didn't know what to write. He thought for a minute. Then for ten minutes but no idea come. Frustrated, he let out a groan and pull on his messy hair before deciding to only write what people always does. After he finished with the card, he took all of his stuff and ran all his way to Namimori Junior High.

But just when he was about to reach the school, there was Yamamoto and Gokudera bickering with each other on something suspiciously about him.

"Ha ha ha! Gokudera, you can't be his fingers, but you can be his ears," said Yamamoto in a laugh.

"You baseball freak! You are only worth to be jyudaime's nose!" spat Gokudera while glaring at the carefree baseball player.

"Then, you can be his eye lashes," fought Yamamoto back.

'Ah, so they are still arguing about the right hand man thing.' Thought Tsuna to himself. And just then, both of the boys noticed Tsuna.

"Jyudaime! I can't believe that you're here! As a good right hand man, I was just about to go to your house!" said Gokudera.

"Hello, Tsuna. What are you doing here? What's those stuff?" asked Yamamoto, looking at the presents and the cake.

"Hi, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. Uhm, this is actually for… ah, uh someone in the school," said Tsuna, looking at the school.

"Who is it for, jyudaime?" asked Gokudera, curious.

"It's… it's for… uhm…"

Tsuna looked at both his friends before he looked down on the road. "Uhm, it's for Hibari-san," said Tsuna softly, blushing.

"It's for that bastard? Jyudaime! You should stop being too nice with him! He's dangerous!" said Gokudera, worried.

"Oh, it's for Hibari. Is today his birthday?" asked Yamamoto.

Tsuna looked up at his friends again and shook his head.

"Uhm, no. I actually missed his birthday. It was 5 days ago. I'll have to apologize for forgetting," said Tsuna.

"Really? Then good luck, Tsuna. I think he will be very happy with the presents," smiled Yamamoto.

"Jyudaime, may I assist you. He might get violent. I'll be there to protect you!" said Gokudera with enthusiasm. "Like a good right hand man do!" add him.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. I think I prefer to be alone this time. Hibari-san hates people crowding around so I think chances of him biting me to death is lower if I'm alone," said Tsuna, hoping that both of his friends wouldn't tag along.

"Are you sure, Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto for confirmation.

"Yes, I'm really sure!" said Tsuna happily, smiling.

"But jyudaime! What if he hurts you?" protested Gokudera, worried of his jyudaime's safety.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. I bring along my dying will pills. If he tries, I'll fight him back," smiled Tsuna.

"But jyudaime!"  
"Maa maa, Gokudera. If Tsuna says so then, we should leave him alone. Lets trust him, okay?" cut Yamamoto before Gokudera could voice more protest.

"Please, Gokudera-kun?" plead Tsuna with his puppy eyes technique.

With a loud groan, Gokudera finally admit defeat and let Tsuna go alone. Tsuna then noted that he really should thank Reborn for inspiring the puppy eye technique. After waving goodbye to his friends, he finally off to the disciplinary committee reception room. Silently he wished that Hibari would be there. When he was there, he knocked on the door, calling Hibari's name but no one answered. Then he tried again but still nothing. And for the last time, he knocked once again but still nothing. He opened the door to reveal a very annoyed and pissed looking Hibari with his tonfa ready for battle.

"Tsunayoshi, what are you doing here?" hissed Hibari.

Tsuna stiffened at spot.

"You're interrupting my nap. You do know what happens when you do it, don't you?" smiled Hibari in a very scary way.

"Hiie! I'm so sorry Hibari-san! I didn't mean it!" said Tsuna, scared.

"Do you wish to be bitten, Tsunayoshi?"

"N-no!"  
"Then tell me what exactly bring you here. It's school holiday and you should be at home studying for the next exam," said Hibari coldly.

"Ah, uhm, actually I'm here to give you this," said Tsuna, handing the cake to Hibari. Hibari only stared at the box and commanded Tsuna to bring it in the room. Tsuna put the cake on the table and the presents down.

"Uhm, so, Hibari-san. Please open it," said Tsuna, hoping that Hibari would.

Hibari walked pass Tsuna and open the box, revealing a delicious cake with 'Happy Birthday, Hibari-san' decorated on it. He stared at the cake.

"It's not my birthday today, Tsunayoshi."  
"I-I know. It-it was 5 days ago, right? I'm sorry I didn't get to celebrate it. Uhm, here's your presents. And, happy belated birthday, Hibari-san," said Tsuna with a smile, handing the presents to Hibari.

"Wao, four presents?"

"Uhm, I was, uh, confused on what to buy but yes there are all for you, Hibari-san," said Tsuna happily.

Hibari stared at Tsuna, making the boy fidget. A blush decorated his face and Hibari noted that Tsuna is probably nervous, or scared. He leaned closer to Tsuna and kissed him lightly before he turn his attention back to the cake, leaving Tsuna blushing madly before he too looked at the cake, wondering if Hibari would try them.

Hibari cut the cake and took a small piece of it with him. He licked the icing a bit, tasting, before proceeding to take a bite from it. At this point, Tsuna was wondering what Hibari's reaction would be. Will he like the cake? Or will he hate it? Will he cry like Haru and Kyoko? Tsuna laughed at the last thought, earning Hibari's attention back to him. Hibari raised a brow before shoving the cake he's holding into Tsuna's mouth, shaking Tsuna from his thought.

"Hi-hibari-san!" he said in a muffled voice.

Tsuna tried to ask Hibari if he hate or like the cake but he was silenced with a pair of lips on his, kissing him intently before licking Tsuna's lips, as if asking for entrance. Tsuna closed his eyes and put his arm around Hibari's neck and tilted his head a bit before granting his lover's wish. The kiss lasted about a minute or so Tsuna thought and it ended with Hibari breaking it only to kiss Tsuna back, this time with intensity.

After the second kiss broke, leaving Tsuna panting for his needed air, Tsuna smiled softly at Hibari again and whispered, "Happy birthday, Kyoya. I love you."

Hibari smiled back and kissed his lover again, feeling contented at the moment.

* * *

**Omake! Omake?**

Later that night, after Tsuna left because he needed to be home before dinner, Hibari took all the presents and ripped the wrapper off. The first one was a plushie, a yellow bird plushie that ridiculously looked like hibird. There was a tiny card attached. It says, "Hibari-san, I think this one looks like hibird, right? I thought it's be cute to have this one. –Tsuna" He stared at the plushie again. True, it's almost like it was made from hibird but he didn't know the cute part.

Then, he ripped the second one to reveal another plushie. This time it's a tuna fish plushie. There is also a card attached. This time, Tsuna wrote, "Haha, Hibari-san. I thought this one is funny but at the same time I think I'd like you to have it. My mom always bought me everything with tuna fish decoration on it because she said my name sounded like tuna. So I hope this tuna plushie could remind me a bit of me. I love you, Hibari-san. –your Tuna-fish" Hibari smiled at the words and looked at the tuna plushie again. He then decided to put the plushie next to the bird one.

He then grabbed the third one and ripped the wrapper. It's a plushie too this time. Hibari wonder if Tsuna really likes plushie or something. Or maybe Tsuna is trying to fill this room with plushies. But this time he didn't too happy with the plushie. It was a pineapple plushie. And it reminds him of that certain pineapple haired illusionist, Rokudo Mukuro. He hastily grabbed the card attached. This time Tsuna wrote, "Hibari-san! Look, this is Mukuro! Haha, I thought it was funny so I bought it. You are free to do anything with this plushie. I don't mind. –Tsuna." With that, Hibari ripped the pineapple plushie and throw it off. He was glad that Tsuna didn't ask him to keep it. He wouldn't want to have anything to do with reminding him of Rokudo Mukuro. Not even a pineapple.

With a sigh, he grabbed the final one. He wonder if this one is a plushie too. He ripped the wrapper and saw a dark purple scarf. There is also a card attached on it. "Happy birthday, Hibari-san! Actually this one is the real present. I thought this would look good on you. It's cold and it will probably snow in two more weeks or so, so I thought that you probably need this keep you warm. Also, I think this colour would look good on you. I love you!" Hibari took the scarf and tried it. It was soft and it does a good job at making his neck stay warm. He put the scarf on the table, yawning as he do so since he was tired. After all, his nap earlier was disturbed. He then fell asleep, not minding the fact that he should go home at this time.

* * *

AN : Err… I know that Hibari's birthday is soooo not in the winter or even near winter. If I'm correct his birthday is on 5th May, right? But… lets just play pretend.. xD And once again, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, TSU-CHAN!


End file.
